Chasing a Dream
by MetalicNote
Summary: The legendary Star Rod shatters, and it's pieces are sent to the planet called Mushroom World! Kirby and King Dedede go and retrieve the pieces to save their own planet from Nightmare's reign. Meanwhile, Mario struggles to keep peace in the Mushroom Kingdom, as the King Koopa is gaining more and more power. Can the two hero's unite with their friends to defeat these forces of evil?


**Allo mates. So I'm going to give writing FanFictions a shot, and this is my first one! I hope that this can turn out pretty good. If you're interested I hope you stay tuned.**

**Let us start with the ever boring introduction shall we?**

Prologue- Let's set the scene!

In a galaxy far far away lies a planet called Pop Star. This planet is known as the brightest star in its galaxy, yet it also contains oceans and vegetive land that can allow the many creatures inhabiting the land to live. This star also holds the sacred Fountain of Dreams. This fountain, as its name states, causes the residents of Pop Star to have good dreams. Within this fountain is another sacred item, the Star Rod. This Rod holds a great amount of power, and keeps the fountain pure and safe.

Sounds like a place that would attract evil, doesn't it? Of course it does. Actually, this planet is under attack at this very moment, by a villian who has a love for nightmares.

Grey clouds covered the sky with bright lightning, that lit up the dark sky every few seconds. Strong wind blew through the trees and grass. Screams were heard from the sufferers of endless nightmares.

A demon-like wizard flew through the sky. He wore a cloak covered with stars, and had sunglasses that flashed white with the lightning streaks. He had four shoulder pads, and a helmet with long horns. A cruel grin on his face showed his long, sharp teeth. This being was known as Nightmare. He shot sharper stars through the sky at his attacker, a small pink puffball with large red shoes and blue oval eyes, who was flying through the sky on a star. This little guy went by the name of Kirby. He had the Star Rod, which was shooting stars through the sky as well. Nightmare and Kirby were in a fight to determine what would happen to the planet of Pop Star. Would Nightmare reign, or would dreams return?

Nightmare gave a frightening laugh as he attacked Kirby. While the Star Rod was landing several blows, he simply ignored the damage, and continued to throw blue stars. Kirby was struggling a bit himself, but pressed on nonetheless. He knew his friends were depending on him to save the day. Kirby willed the star he was riding on to go faster, and began to home in on Nightmare once again. Dodging all the stars shot at him, Kirby arrived in front of Nightmare's dark center that hid under his cape. Kirby lifted the Star Rod and shot a large supply of stars directly at the demon. Something flashed, and Nightmare fell back with a cackle. Kirby watched as his foe began to descend to the ground. Had he done it? Kirby began to follow behind him, charging the Star Rod for a final blow.

Then the Star Rod shattered.

Kirby saw a blue star fly by him, followed by the pieces of the Star Rod. Kirby looked to his hand where the Star Rod was supposed to be. It took him a second to realize that this legendary item was broken. Kirby gave a cry, and flew after the pieces. Nightmare watched the broken Star Rod fall, and his grin got even wider. He opened his cape, revealing his black hole core. The gravity of the black hole suddenly increased, and sucked in the Star Rod pieces.

Kirby tried to fly after the pieces, but Nightmare drew in his cape. The black hole was sealed, the Star Rod was gone. Nightmare gave another dark laugh at his success, while Kirby stood there on his star. The Star Rod was the only thing that could even lay a mark on Nightmare, it was the only thing keeping this star he was standing on...

The star vanished.

Kirby looked down at the air that just held the object he was standing on. Giving another confused look, he then plummeted down to the ground. He went straight by Nightmare, who was begining to regain power, and was keeping himself afloat. Nightmare just watched Kirby fall.

"_It looks like I'll take this planet as my prize. I can't see another way you can fight me, little Kirby," _Nightmare growled.

He gave one last laugh as he vanished in a dark void, and as Kirby plummeted straight through the roof of a castle below him.

In the same galaxy as Pop Star there was another planet. This planet had nothing special about it on the outside, but a vastly diverse world lived within it. Forests, plains, kingdoms, cities, and more landmarks covered the land and even the sea. This is the Mushroom World.

Within this world is the well known Mushroom Kingdom. This Kingdom has a diverse landscape ranging from plains to volcanoes, forests to snowy mountains, and deserts to islands. It is also stated that this is the largest kingdom in the Mushroom World, covering almost 20% of all the land, and this whole kingdom is ruled by one princess.

Currently in this kingdom two Toads are walking through a grassy plain near the main castle, where the princess lives. Toads are not the frog-looking amphibians known here on Earth, but are little people with mushroom caps with dots that correspond with the color vest they're wearing. As a purple Toad and a red Toad strolled through the field, a comet flew over them in the distant sky.

"Wait, did you just see that comet now?" the purple Toad asked his friend.

"Yeah...must be something really bright if we can see it in pure daylight," the red Toad replied. He then looked back up to see the comet quickly falling to the ground not too far from where the two were standing. "Come on! It's coming down over there!"

"Oh no," the purple Toad called to the other Toad that was now quite far ahead, "What if it's something dangerous?"

"What if it's something super rare?" the red Toad called back, "You're not going to be a hero if you're so scared of the unknown, so get a move on it!"

The two Toads came to the area where the comet landed a few minutes later. They looked around for a shiny object, but could not find one. Finally a couple of minutes later the red Toad found the thing that had shot through the sky, it was a piece of what looked like a star.

"Is this it?" the red Toad asked, "It's not even that big."

"But I've never seen anything like it," the purple Toad told the other Toad, "and I know pretty much every legendary item in this world."

The red Toad looked at the small shard again. It did have a slight gleam to it, a slight aura that made the Toad feel some form of power, but was it that special? Even though it came from the sky, that didn't make it super rare. Rocks came from the sky, and those wern't _that_ special.

"Let's head back to the castle," the red Toad said. The purple Toad looked at him, and nodded his reply. As the two started off, a large explosion shook the ground. The sky began to slowly darken as the shaking grew weaker. The two picked up their light walk into a sprint, as they ran towards the safety of the castle.

"Bowser," the red Toad muttered under his breath in hatred. "What is he doing this time?"

"I hope Mario and Luigi get the princess soon," the purple Toad commented while gasping for air.

"I don't hope, because I know they will get her back," the red Toad replied.

"But Bowser's getting better, our home city is still under repair from his last attack."

"That doesn't mean the brothers are getting weaker. They'll be back in good condition by tonight."

The two Toads had arrived at the castle. Mustering the last of their strength, they shot through the garden, over the bridge, and opened the large doors leading into the large castle. Just as the two closed the doors behind them, the sky faded to a very dark blue.

**Alright, so that's done. I'll try to update regularly, but I've got other things I need to get done this summer too. I'll see you all later, have a nice rest of your day!**


End file.
